The Trouble with Kids
by blackpixiewings1218
Summary: Full summary inside. This fic contains Mpreg and slash. HPDM. And I repeat, MALE PREGNANCY! Don't like that then do not read this story. Thank you.
1. Prologue

Title: The Trouble with Kids

Author: blackpixiewings1218

Summary: The Potter sextuplets are now starting Hogwarts. Having never been separated from each other for a lot of time it'll take some getting used to, especially when sorted into different houses. The separation does not bode well with Draco, whose their 'Mother' and Harry whose their 'Father'. How ever will they be able to survive, especially when other worrisome problems arrive.

A/N: Re-post! Yes don't be mad at me please. I took some advice and I got a beta and I rewrote the whole that I had. AKK! don't hate me hides from possible pitch forks Okay on with the story!

* * *

**Prologue**

**April 12, 2005**

**St.Mungo's Hospital**

It was a very stressful time for Harry Potter. His husband of four years was in the operation room getting prepped for a cesarean section. The birth was not going well and it was putting a lot of stress on Harry's spouse. People believed that male pregnancies were difficult with one child, imagine having to give birth to SIX! That's right, when they had gotten the news, shocked wasn't even close enough to describe it. Male pregnancies were rare enough, but to be pregnant with six! Harry's counter-part had promptly fainted.

Well, after nine long and tiring months the time had come and it was not looking like a very bright future at the moment. The healers had sensed that something was wrong when the first contraction hit and had rushed Harry out of the room. Harry left in a daze, his love's cries of pain ringing in his ears. He was so frightened that he'd lose his husband and his babies. Ron and Hermione were standing right next to him, holding him steady and repeating to him that everything was going to be all right.

It had been the longest and tensest hour and a half hour in Harry's twenty four years of life, before a healer stepped into the room. The front of his coat was covered in blood and Harry noticed how silent it had become. It felt as if his world dropped out from beneath his feet as he walked over to the healer. The healer just nodded his head towards the door, motioning for Harry to go in. Harry took a deep breath before he pushed the door open and cried out as he saw his love lying in his hospital bed, chest raising and falling slowly, six tiny bundles curled around him. Moving closer, Harry reached for one of the bundles. Picking it up he cradled the little package against his chest and silently cried. All seven of them had survived. It was probably the happiest day of his life.

Looking at his husband, he was surprised to see tired blue eyes looking back at him. Reaching out a hand, he grasped the others in a tight clasp and bent down to kiss the temple of his beloved.

"I love you Draco Potter," he whispered.

"And I you." was the sleepy reply.

Quinncy Andrew, Gwendolynn Ann, Lucinda Marie, Kacey Phillip, Gabriel Darren and Alexander Zachary became the six new additions to the Potter household.


	2. Quinncy Andrew

A/N: Hello...been a while...sorry...yeah I got writes block and then life got in the way and well, sorry for the delay. BUT!! I have gotten the next few chapters written and they should be out soon after I edit them. Thanks for being patient! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Quinncy Andrew**

Quinncy was the oldest of the sextuplets. He was a very intellectual young boy. At the age of one he had said his first words, which, if you're wondering were, book and Papa. He had been reading and writing since he was three years old. He had never really been fond of sports and other similar activities. He liked reading, writing and lots of silence. The sibling that he felt closest to was Gwendolynn, who like him was a very studious person, but she was one of the most girliest girls he had ever met.

Tomorrow was their birthday and his parents had decided to throw an enormous party, Quinn (a nickname that his Dad had given him) really didn't want to go and instead read the potions book that his godfather, Severus Snape, had given him last week. Gabriel had threatened to burn all of his books if he didn't go, so Quinn was forced into submission because Gabe had been serious.

At the moment, Quinn was sitting with his back up against a willow tree's trunk, a large Egyptian history tome open on his raised knees, blue eyes scanning the pages hungrily.

He looked up from his reading when he heard a screech come from his sister, who was wading in their lake. Relieved that she wasn't in danger, just excited over a frog (not that she hadn't caught a thousand of those things before), his thoughts turned towards his sister.

Lucinda or Luci was an extreme nature girl. 'No idea where she got that trait from.' he thought. 'She's always been the odd one, with her red curly hair and her large and bright hazel eyes. She looks nothing like the rest of us, more like Grandmother Lily and Grandfather James.' He glanced her way again and saw that she had caught her frog. A small smile flitted across his face. 'She really loves frogs. She'll probably end up owning a frog farm of some sort when she's older.' A full-blown smile a lit his face at that thought and he fought to keep himself from laughing out loud.

Shaking his head, he stared at Kacey and Gabe, who were holding poor little Alexander over the water. Xander had had his parents worried because his features were really pale. He had pale blue eyes and platinum blond hair. Their worry subsided a little when they saw that he had a very healthy flush. Their relief was short lived though. Xander had been born with a weaker immune system then others. For that, he was more prone to getting sick. Harry and Draco fretted over him for a long time.

Xander was the youngest out of all of them. He had this younger sibling feel about him. Maybe it was because he was the shortest of them all, or maybe it was because he was shy and normally let the others take the lead.

During Quinn's pondering, a long shadow had fallen over him, and it took a few "ah-em's" to get his attention.

His Dad sat down next to him, throwing a long arm around Quinn's shoulders. Quinn had to push his glasses back up his nose, because the force had knocked them down.

"Whatcha reading Quinn?" Harry's baritone voice rumbled out. Quinn smiled sweetly at his Dad and reached for his tome.

"Oh, nothing much, just ancient Egyptian history. Do you want to read it with me?" he answered in a sweet little voice, all the while, cackling evilly inside his head at the frightened expression on his Dad's face. Quidditch, camping or anything practical, his Dad was gung-ho for, but go to him for anything theoretical he'll send you to Papa or Aunt Hermione while he makes a quick get away. It, frankly, was hysterical.

"Um, if you want help with that, I think that your Papa or Aunt Hermione would be a better choice than me. I was never really good a history or ancient Egypt." Harry stated as he scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish look on his face. "Actually, Quinn, I was sent to gather you lot for lunch." Harry glanced around the backyard and watched as Kacey and Gabe chase Xander around the yard.

"You don't, by any chance know why Kacey and Gabe are chasing Xander, do you? And why is Luci- wait never mind I don't want to know, but your Papa's going to have a fit. And where's Gwen? I haven't seen her all day." Dad was looking around frantically for Gwen's blond head. 'Oh honestly!' He thought exasperatedly.

"I suspect that either Xander took their snitch again or Gabe and Kacey are just teasing him. As for Luci, she was trying to catch a frog, which is why she is probably covered in mud. And Gwen's probably in her room trying to find an outfit for tomorrow's party. Don't know why you were so worried though, I thought that you had a tracing charm on all of us. Even Papa."

Harry actually looked shocked that his son had known about the charms, but before he got to ask, Draco's warning signal was sent in the air. It meant, "If you aren't in here in five minutes I will slowly dissect you while you are still alive." Okay, so maybe it didn't really mean that, but, hey, even a ten year old genius can have an over active imagination.

"Let's get going Quinn, can't keep everyone waiting. Being scolded AGAIN for punctuality is so not on my to-do list for today." Harry said as he stood, stretching his long limbs, watching as Lucinda washed as much mud off before sprinting off towards the house behind Kacey, Gabe and Xander.

Harry reached down and before Quinn knew what was happening, he was lifted off the ground and thrown over his Dad's shoulder, as he set off for the house. Quinn was, of course, screaming his little black head off to be put back down and to act like a civilized human being and not a crazed baboon, while banging his fists against Harry's back. The height he was at was quite frightening and even a little bit nauseating. Though Quinn himself was tall for his age, his Dad was about six foot five.

Upon reaching the kitchen table, Harry dropped, non to gently, his flustered eldest son into the closest chair before plopping himself at the head of the table, a shit-for-brains grin on his face.

"You may look light, but you're heavy Quinn!" Harry exclaimed, while Draco looked on disapprovingly, but had a slight twinkle in his blue eyes. Quinn looked highly affronted at the notion that he was being called fat by his own Dad. Of course, being the jerks that they were, Gabe and Kacey were laughing their heads off, while Gwen just sniffed disgustedly and continued to fill her plate. Luci and Alexander were oblivious to the conversation going on around them as they played with Luci's new pet when they thought that Papa wasn't looking.

"Harry, really, how old are you? Stop acting like a five year old." Draco admonished towards Harry as he, himself sat down. Gabe and Kacey were now snickering at Harry, who had turned slightly red in the cheeks. Draco turned his glare on Gabe and Kacey.

"Both of you, stop laughing. It isn't funny." Kacey, still chuckling, turned to his Papa and said, "Sorry, Papa, but it really is.", which, of course, earned him a glare for talking back.

"You will stop when I tell you to stop. And don't think for on second that I don't know that you have another animal Lucinda Marie. Go put that amphibian back in the lake. Merlin knows you have enough animals already. You all know better than this. Your behavior is appalling." He sniffed in his 'I'm very disappointed in you' voice. Taking no heed of his angry voice, Gabe and Kacey had held their hands over their mouths, shoulders shaking and eyes filled with tears of mirth. Luci had stormed off with her frog, a dark look settled across her face, as she muttered under her breath about people and their under appreciation for the animals and the environment.

Harry was rubbing the back of his neck with a slightly ashamed look on his face.

"You know that that was only a joke, right Quinn?"

Quinn sighed. Though, yes it was a joke, it was still embarrassing.

"it's fine Dad. I know that it was only a joke, but really Dad, if I was that heavy you should have put me down when I told you to." Quinn gave a smug smile, while everyone laughed. After that, lunch finished off as it usually did.

Once lunch was finished, everyone pitched in to help clean up. Harry was excused though, for he had been called into work. He is a children's healer. Harry owned a small office in thee town where they lived and because it wasn't so far from home, he got to spend more time with his family. the only downside was that he had to work rather odd hours.

Draco though, stayed home. Because money wasn't an issue, he didn't have to work and he didn't really want to either. He loved being with his family all the time instead of in some boring office in London away from their havoc.

After clean-up, Quinn ran up to his room with his Egyptian history tome ad flopped on his bed, leafing through to the part where he had left off.

Half and hour later found Quinn snoring slightly, his head on his book and glasses nowhere to be seen.

Being in a family with seven other people, five your own age, can keep you on your toes and be extremely tiring.


	3. Gabriel Darren

**Chapter 2**

**Gabriel Darren **

Gabe loved to play pranks. It's as plain as that. He supposed that it was because he spent too much time with his uncles, Fred and George. Or maybe there was a little too much Marauder blood in him.

Reaching up, he pushed his chin length black hair behind his ears and looked at his latest project. It was so complex, involving, strawberry syrup, three buckets, ten yards of rope, five water balloons, a whoopie cushion and a rubber duckie. (won't even try to explain it though. Even I'm lost and I'm spinning this tale. --) Putting the final touches on the prank, he grinned wickedly to himself, and evil cackle going off in his head. 'It's the perfect pla- wait a sec, that won't work! Damn!' Gabe furiously began scratching out his mistake, a scowl replacing the grin that had been there moments before, 'Grrrrrrrrrr!' He sighed exasperatedly. 'Being maniacal is rough work. Hmmm, I want a soda.'

Getting up, Gabe shoved his"perfect plan" into an over stuffed desk drawer. 'Wouldn't be good if Papa found this.' Gabe quickly maneuvered his way around piles of clothes and toys and discarded papers and headed downstairs to raid the fridge.

As he passed Gwen and Luci's room, he heard the two girls fighting over something. Humming a little tune to himself, he practically skipped the rest of the way to the kitchen. When his sisters fought, it always proved to be a wonderful time to pull pranks.

Grabbing a cherry flavored pop from the fridge, he raced upstairs to finish perfecting his "perfect plan".

Again, as he passed his sister's room, he could hear their angry voices from within. Another evil cackle went off in his head. 'Tonight. Oh hells yes! Tonight I shall set up the best prank ever!' Gabe did a little cheer, then stopped. He frowned. 'Well, I will if I can get it to work right!' Sighing, he dejectedly made his way back to his room.

Kacey, whom he shared the room with, was laying on his bed, when Gabe opened the door. Kacey sat up when he saw Gabe's slumped form shuffle over to his desk. Gabe then proceed to bang his head on said desk.

Kacey hopped up and grabbed Gabe's shoulders to prevent any farther brain damage. Gabe stared at Kacey with a defeated look.

"It's hopeless!" he wailed, "This damned things never going to work! What the hell was I thinking, thinking it would work?"

Kacey could only assume that he was talking about one of his pranks. Gabe was a prank genius! All of his pranks ended up working when they were actually executed, but Gabe always had a break down, before he would get a renewed vigor and finish the plan. Kacey was always the to tell him that it would work. Kacey was the one that restored Gabe's vigor. Kacey sighed. 'Well, here I go again.'

He lifted Gabe's chin from where it rested on his stomach and looked into Gabe's sea colored eyes with his own cobalt blue.

"Your plans always workout, Gabe. There's no need to be so depressed. I mean, you remember that time at the Christmas party, when all you wanted was for Gwen to turn orange, but you managed to get everyone red and green and flashing? It was hysterical! Your plans didn't exactly go the way you wanted, it turned out ten times better! your prank will be great, I know it." Kacey grinned as Gabe's head started to bob in his agreement with what he said. Slowly, as always, it started getting faster and harder and once again, Gabe was grinning from ear to ear an evil twinkle in his eyes.

"You're right Kace! Absolutely right! This is going to work. I'm gonna make it work and it'll be the best prank ever!" Gabe, vigor restored, went back to work.

Kacey went back to his bed and started flipping through 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. The only sounds were the quiet mutterings of a prank genius and the soft ruffling of paper.

Well into the night, around midnight or so, Gabe got ready to set up his prank. He had spent most of the day finishing the plan until it was perfect. And oh, was it perfect.

With a little time after dinner, he gathered up the the supplies and had hid them away. Then all he had to do was wait for night.

He snuck towards the door to his room and listened for any sounds. He heard nothing from his siblings rooms and if he strained his ears he could scarcely hear his Dad's snoring.

Grinning from ear to ear, he grabbed the bucket he'd thrown his supplies in and crept towards his sister's room.

An hour later, he was finished. A playful smirk was on his face.

As he picked up his left overs, he heard a cough come from Quinn and Xander's room. It was soon followed by the rustling of bed sheets.

'Shit!' Gabe quickly gathered the remaining things and hid behind the bathroom door, which was across the hall.

Gabe's heart was beating rapidly against his chest. He could feel his blood rushing through his body. He tried to calm his breathing.

He could hear footsteps coming closer towards where he was hiding.

'Please don't trigger the trap. Please don't trigger the trap.' Sweat collected on his brow line.

The steps were closer now. Gabe held his breath and the steps made their way past the bathroom and down the stairs.

Gabe let out a relieved sigh and wiped the sweat from his brow. Distantly he could hear a wet cough being covered up from the kitchen and feet shuffling around.

Soon the footsteps were coming backup the stairs and straight past Gabe again.

Gabe peeked his head around the door to see which brother was sneaking out of bed this late at night (besides himself). He saw just a flash of blond hair before the door was shut.

So Xander was having late night kitchen raids. That wasn't very Xander like.

Gabe strained his ears for more noise, but could hear no more. He grabbed his bucket and swiftly made his way towards his own room, successfully getting in quietly.

He stashed he leftovers wily-nilly around the room so that they couldn't look like they were connected in any way.

Then he proceeded to flop onto his bed with a tired sigh. A smile bloomed on his face as visions of morning followed him into dreamland.

'The mornings going to be classic!'


End file.
